A Hug and a Kiss
by Ugly.Paper.Swan
Summary: ...is all Kida needs to cheer him up. MikadoxKida FLUFF.


**A/N : A bit short. But I did my best. Enjoy!**

* * *

He had noticed it, yet he didn't say anything.

His best friend has been like this since the walk to school that particular morning. Fuming, moody…and overall, sulking. And it continues on, even now, during lunch time. Absolute silence from the usual chatterbox that Kida is.

It's disconcerting the black-haired boy.

Since Anri was home sick, it was just them two on the rooftop, sitting cross-legged and side by side. Kida with his sandwich and him with his cup of pudding in hand. As the boy shoved another spoonful of pudding into his mouth, he quietly observed his companion munching on his own lunch.

He watched the way Kida's lips seems to pout unhappily ever so slightly in between bites and how his friend's eyebrows almost came together with how much he was frowning. And was that a glistening tear hinting at the corner of the blonde's eyes?

He wanted to break the silence. To ask whether his childhood friend was okay. It got him thinking. Was Kida that upset about Anri's absence?

Yet, he didn't say anything. The boy continued to examine Kida's behaviour silently, until he deemed that the blonde was somewhat okay again. It wasn't like he hadn't tried talking to Kida. It was just that Kida refused to respond, even to him.

He eyed his backpack that was resting against his knees. He wondered when he could give one of its contents to Kida. But another glimpse towards his friend sent him reeling. What if he made Kida's mood even worse?

So he held back and waited patiently. Waited for Kida to start talking to him on his own volition.

It wasn't until the ring of the bells signalling the end of lunch break and him standing up to dust himself did Kida held his wrist and pulls him down, sitting again. Feeling confused, he cocked his head to the side as Kida shook his head from side to side, telling him to stay.

"I-is there something wrong?" he heard himself asking. He felt even more confused when the blond had retracted his hand and punched him in the chest lightly. Once. Twice.

"You dummy!" he heard Kida muttered. "You were supposed to be the first to wish me happy birthday! Isn't that how it has always been since we were kiiiiids?~"

"Eh?" the boy replied. Throughout his confusion, he was almost unaware that Kida had rested his head on his shoulder and continued whining.

"Instead it was Anri-chan! Even though I was still happy, but what the heck is thaaaaat?~ Mikado you idiot!"

"Ah, no, that…" he stuttered. How in the world was he supposed to say to Kida that he forgot his birthday and that to make it up for him, he had Kida's belated birthday present in his bag?

"I even waited with my phone in my hands all day for your wish~"

Okay. Now he couldn't say anything after knowing that. He'd get punched in the jaw next for sure.

"Umm…"

Not knowing what to do, the black-haired boy wrapped his arms across his friend's shoulders in an awkward half-hug. Petting him slightly, he consoled his friend, relieved that the whining stopped.

Everything went still and silent. He was left spacing out for a while until the blonde suddenly tackled him to the ground with a battle cry, crushing him and effectively knocking the wind out of him.

"Kida-kun! What? What?"

"I demand compensation! I want a birthday present and something else that only you can give!"

"Something only I can give?"

"Yes! And it better be special! Something you have that's only one in this whole world!"

He gaped at the smiling teen on top of him. He was so used to dealing with sulky Kida since the morning, that he wasn't prepared for bubbly Kida that came out of nowhere. He racked his brain trying to figure out what to give.

But try as he might, he couldn't come up with anything. A limited edition t-shirt? But there's at least a hundred of those. A mechanical pencil? Come on, Mikado! It's that the best you could think of? Really?

Without thinking, he brushed his lips across his friend's forehead and gave it a little kiss. After realising what he had done, he blushed. He wished so bad that he could take the kiss back. Now Kida would look at him funny and he didn't know if he could take that.

"Mikado? What was that?"

And it started so soon too. He could feel himself tearing up.

"…Uh…a…birthday kiss on the forehead? …The thing that only I…could give?"

He had expected for his friend to push him away. He had expected Kida to give him a look of disgust. He had even anticipated that the blonde would avoid him for a couple of days after that weird stunt.

But he had never imagined that Kida would smile really brightly and hugged him even harder.

"Works for me!"

Ah. At least, Kida's smiling now.

* * *

**A/N : Yeah...hope that was fluffy enough to your liking. :) **


End file.
